


I gave it all up

by LNewman2015



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 9,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNewman2015/pseuds/LNewman2015
Summary: Everyone knows about Angelina Dalles and Francis Midford as Ciel Phantomhive's Aunts. We all know the Phantomhive family as well, but did you know about Juliet Phantomhive? Vincent Phantomhive's little sister and Ciel's unknown aunt? Hidden from the world and never seen to the public eye after she ran away. The reason? She gave it all up...for the Noah's Ark Circus





	1. Chapter 1

"Did you find anything Sebastian?" Ciel Phantomhive, a young earl in 19th century England was going through files for a case he was set called 'the pied piper'. The case was about young children going missing in the pattern of a travelling circus. "Of the children we have been asked to investigate, not on head been found dead," Sebastian replied to his master, Sebastian Michaelis was a demon that Ciel summoned in his time of need. Now the man serves the boy as a butler, one that is seemingly capable of doing the impossible. "We're leaving as soon as you've copied it all down," Ciel said before a singular file in the far back caught his eye, it was hidden away from many eyes and covered in dust. He inspected it briefly only to see the name 'Juliet Phantomhive' on the name tag. Another Phantomhive? Perhaps a relative from years ago? Ciel did not know but decided to sneak it into his coat pocket for a bit of reading. "Perhaps we ought to borrow the photographs just incase?" Ciel thought aloud.

Fred Abberline, who was there at the time, tried to stop the earl before he could take the photographs "That'd be most troublesome!!" he yelled at the boy, Ciel however did not care about that, "If their loss is discovered, feel free to say I made off with them," he reassured, remaining his stoic facade. Fred just freaked out more, "I'll get even more of a scolding!" he panicked further. The files of the woman were practically burning a hole in his pocket, who the hell was this woman? What sort of relation did she have with the Phantomhives? These questions haunted him throughout the night. Eventually, he got up and got the file out to read over before sleeping. It said;

Name: Juliet Phantomhive

D.O.B: 13th May 1864

Gender: Female

Age: 17

status: unknown

Relatives: Vincent Phantomhive (Brother), Rachel Phantomhive (Sister-in-law) Angelina Dalles (sister-in-law) Francis Midford (sister), Alex-Leon Midford (brother-in-law), Cloudia Phantomhive (Mother), unknown name (Significant other), Ciel Phantomhive (Nephew), Elizabeth Midford (Niece), Edward Midford (Nephew)

Last known place: Unknown (M.I.A)

extras information: disowned and ran away at 17 on June 20th 1881, reason unknown

 

"That can't be right..." he whispered to himself. He'd remember having another aunt when he was six years old, "This hasn't been updated since 1881...so who hid this?" he questioned rhetorically whilst his eyes trailed over the only photograph of her. She looked like the younger, female version of his father but with her own individual aspects. Questions haunted his mind, who was Juliet and where was she?


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel sighed in annoyance as him and Sebastian had been forced to go to the circus and observe their performance before actually going in undercover. The undertaker had claimed that none of the children that Ciel had files of were his customers. This frustrated Ciel more than anything, this was because it meant that the visit was a complete waste of time. Ciel and Sebastian sat quietly in the stands as the performance started to take place. The lights dimmed, whispers quietened down as the spotlight appeared onto a man in the centre of the ring. The man had bright orange hair from the distance that Ciel could see. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" the man called out, catching everyone's attention, he had a cocky english accent that could be easily observed as he spoke. "Boys and girls of all ages!" he beamed, his smile was not hard to miss and his happiness seemed almost contagious to the younger children in the audience. He held four juggling balls in his hands; two blue ones, two red ones, two yellow ones, and two green ones . "Welcome to the incredible, stupendous, unparalleled Noah's Ark circus!" he exclaimed as he attempted to juggle all eight balls at once. "I'm Joker, this evenings ringleader. A pleasure to meet ya it is," he bowed before all of the balls dropped onto his head. Giggles erupted throughout the crowd.

At first, it seemed like he was about to introduce the first act when a not so subtle cough made him look their way "Aren't you forgetting someone?" a female's voice said 'offendedly'. He laughed, "o' course not! And this is Diamond, me lovely wife!" he introduced as a woman with navy hair and diamond paint under her eyes and on her costume joined Joker on the arena. She waved with a big beaming smile on her face. Ciel had to pause for a moment, she looked like the woman from the photograph...except much older (that was expected though if she was the same woman). A small joke with the blue ball made Ciel notice that Joker had a prosthetic arm in the shape of a skeleton arm. "Tonight, your sure to see performances that'll stun and amaze you!" Diamond beamed, her accent was a pure noble-like accent. It wasn't like her husband's at all. "And they'll leave ye breathless!" Joker exclaimed as there was shuffling behind the two of them.

A bright light came on, showing the silhouettes of the other performers but keeping their appearances unknown. A round of applause echoed throughout the crowd as the first act was introduced. "And now! The great brawls from our very own fire-breathing Jumbo! The greatest show of the century begi-" Joker was cut off by a very tall and large man roaring out from behind them all. They all fled from him as the performer, known as Jumbo, let out a breath of fire. Ciel and Diamond connected gazes, she seemed almost shocked to see him before averting her eyes. Now it was getting interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

"First up! We have our two talented trapeze artists!" Diamond introduced with a big smile to mask her anxiety. Ciel had seen her so she became more anxious if he knew her or not. Peter and Wendy soared across the stage doing their trapeze act, wowing the crowd immensely with their talent to move perfectly in sync with each other. Wendy took her hands off the bar so she flew in their before Peter caught her hands, it made people nervous at first but they were professionals. Wendy had a pretty pink and black dress with small red diamonds (paint) under her left eye, it complimented her chocolate brown hair very well. Peter, on the other hand, had bright blonde hair with a little green hat as well as a green and white outfit. "Peter and Wendy!" Joker shouted out their names for the crowd, both him and his wife's enthusiasm never fading regardless of her nervousness. Onto the next act!

A woman had been tied to a spinning board as knives came flying at her, not hitting her though. "Our knife thrower! A perfect shot who never misses his target!" Joker complimented the knife thrower whilst introducing him to the crowd. The knife-thrower wore a black and white striped shirt and a red hat that rested on his head. He had almost a full head of blonde hair, his fringe however was black. "Dagger!" Both Joker and Diamond introduced. The two were on the sidelines with their arms around each other still smiling like idiots. The crowd clapped in amazement at their performances so far. The next act had a green sort of light, hinting at its unique atmosphere. "And now a daringly beautiful dance with the rarest of rarities, our serpent man the amazing snake," the man had snakes wrapped around him, he was extremely calm as if this whole thing was a second nature to him. Ciel seemed slightly impressed but not at all amused, "their acts all seem like standard fair to me," he murmured to Sebastian. The demon butler agreed with his master, "yes, and if there are children being forced to perform there is no evidence of it that I can see."

Joker and Diamond came back to the centre to introduce the next act, "and our next performance!" Diamond exclaimed before Joker introduced them, "If you look above ye ladies and gents, a death-defying walk across the tallest tightrope," he beamed as the two spoke in sync after, "by the lovely circus princess Doll!!" They both exclaimed as Doll (a girl wearing all white) walked across a thin tightrope with her parasol held in one hand.


	4. Chapter 4

The final act came along swiftly, "And last but certainly not least! The star of our circus makes her entrance! Please welcome, Beast!" they introduced the final act of the night, the animal tamer Beast. The black haired woman came out into the arena with a whip and a tiger in tow "I would dearly love to have ye, the audience, to participate in this act..." Joker exclaimed, hoping for volunteers, there were murmurs around the crowd. Ciel let out a quiet hum of thought, "There are no children involved in the last act either..." he sighs softly yet quietly, not noticing Sebastian rising at first, "It looks as if coming to the circus was rather a waste of time," he grumbled to himself before wondering what Sebastian was doing. "Good sir in the tailcoat, I see ye are most eager!" Joker exclaimed happily, pointing at him. Diamond saw this and refused to make any eye contact with Ciel before happiness radiates her pale skin, "Well come on down sire!" she giggled.

Ciel had a hidden smirk on his lips, realising what Sebastian was doing...at least thats what one thought. 'I see, this is an opportunity to get close to that lot. A mysterious case of children disappearing one after the other...and this circus is the only place where we can hope to find clues.' he thought briefly. "May we have ye lie down over here sir?" Joker said, pointing at the table that stood in the very centre. Sebastian ignored him though and went straight up to Betty the tiger, "My what round eyes you have~" Sebastian said dreamily to the tiger, petting her around her face and gently scratching her fur. Ciel then suddenly realised, 'Damnit!! Tigers are bloody cats!!' he yelled in his head, a shocked expression painted on everyone in the audience as Sebastian kept on petting the wild tiger. Vivid striped the like of which I have never seen...and such soft ears...your take my breath away," Sebastian whispered, still petting Betty like he was allowed to even though he wasn't.

Joker, Diamond, and Beast were stunned and at a loss for words, this man from the audience had just walked up to a wild tiger and pet her like it was nothing! Even the audience was stunned, but Ciel just had his head in his hands from embarrassment. "Oh? Your claws have gotten a touch long," Sebastian almost scolded, looking at Betty's paws and claws. He couldn't help but chuckle, "You must not let your grooming go amiss now.." he trailed off as Betty attempted to take a bite out of Sebastian's head!


	5. Chapter 5

Gasps filled the silence of the circus, Betty had just tried to take a bite out of Sebastian's head!! "Betty! Let go of him!" Beast yelled, snapping out of her stunned trance and pulling her whip back ready to whip Betty. Sebastian caught the whip in the moment behind his back, "She is not to blame," Beast froze at such quick reflexes, he hadn't even looked behind him to see it. "In the face of such loveliness, I simply could not stop myself from being thoughtlessly rude," Sebastian stated, turning to face the woman. Diamond suddenly became slightly antsy at his tone, 'I have a bad feeling about this man...' she thought as she held onto her husband's arm in slight worry. "Furthermore, one cannot train animals...by just blindly swinging one's whip." he scolded slightly. Sebastian brought the whip up to his lips as a small blush arose to Beast's cheeks. All of a sudden, Betty came up behind Sebastian and attempted to take a bite out of Sebastian's head again!

The show had ended and Betty had been pried off of Sebastian. "Who told you to go that far?" Ciel told his butler angrily, quite ticked off that Sebastian even attempted to do such thing. "Forgive me. I have been alive for a long time, but cats are so whimsical, I can never quite read them," Sebastian apologised, even though they both knew he wasn't really as they knew he was a massive lover of cats. A sneeze stopped Ciel from continuing what he was saying, "You know I'm allergic to cats! Stay away from me!" he yelled angrily. Joker was then calling out to Sebastian and running toward him, "Ye in the tailcoat!!" he called. Eventually the man caught up to him as Ciel kept walking and hid behind a stall to listen in to the conversation "We wally are so sorry about what 'happened back there," he apologised. After a moment of talking, Joker had taken Sebastian through to get the bite taken care of.

"Heya Joker! Your arm giving you trouble again?" the troupe doctor asked cheerfully upon Joker's arrival to the medical tent, Joker shook his head as Dagger (who was in the room at the time) thought back, "If I think back, yer the fella that got 'is 'ead bit by Betty!" he exclaimed in realisation. That made the doctor immediately examine Sebastian only to find not a single scratch on his head.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sis!!!" Dagger cried happily when he saw Beast walk into the tent. Beast, however, was more preoccupied with her anger toward Sebastian, "You!!" she growled angrily as she stomped toward the black clad butler. She pointed an accusing finger toward him and yelled, "You're the eccentric gentleman from before! What are you doing here?!" she hissed. Her outburst caused a scolding from the doc about her behaviour before having him check out her own prosthetic leg.

"One way or another, were a collection of folks with problems." Joker stated as Beast's prosthetic was shown to the Doctor. "I was missing an arm myself, but thanks to the doctor, look at me now. Pretty fine, eh?" his arm was in a skeletal form, quite unique to see. The doctor complained a little about it though.

Once the doctor started working on Beast's leg, Sebastian couldn't help but be curious and ended up causing embarrassment for everyone in the room. A one-sided fight broke out not long after from Dagger. He was more than offended about it and tried to 'defend his sister's chastity'. Sebastian was calm nonetheless when the daggers were being thrown at a rapid pace.

The demon caught all of them in time before they could touch his pale skin, Beast was still very much angry and attempted to thrash the demon with her whip. A soft whimper from outside caught Joker's attention, so he put a stop to this by blocking the leather with his staff and giving her a glare before giving her flowers.

"All rights all right. That will do for today!" he laughed slightly nervously. Joker's actions were justified when Diamond walked into the medical tent with a little baby on her hip. The baby looked quite flushed and sneezed, "Hey doc, I nee- am I interrupting something?" she cut herself off when she saw the situation.

The Doctor shook his head rapidly before wheeling over to the woman. Joker kissed the little baby on the head, "He still ill darling?" he asked. Sebastian's eyebrow was raised, confused at this a little, "Who's this little one?" he asked.

The little baby was a seven month old boy. His face was quite round and flushed from being ill but his eyes were still bright and innocent, "This is our son, Vincent. Named after my brother," Diamond explained while handing him over to the doctor for some medicine. "Poor boy got a fever after being in such cold weather, not that it could've been helped unfortunately," she said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Leaving all that aside, ye have some terrific reflexes sir," Joker complimented while Diamond calmed their son down, "So much so I've half a mind to scout ye for our troupe here." Diamond looped her arm with her husband's and looked at him seriously, "Are you sure? We just met the man," she pointed out. The man smiled at his wife, "I know Ju, but he's really good. Ye should have seen him!" he exclaimed happily, making his wife smile in return.

"To tell the truth, my current master is so willful that I have had quite enough of him," Sebastian sighed, lying through his perfect teeth. Diamond raised an eyebrow suspiciously, it didn't feel right to her, "Master hm? Are you a servant of some kind?" She asked, still cautious of the man.

"I am merely a butler," Sebastian smirked at the mother, knowing full well of her suspicions, "So were you serious about scouting me for your troupe? If so, I would like to join at once." he stated seriously. Little baby Vincent started crying for his mother when he was taken back out with the doctor. The boy saw Sebastian and cried more, scared of him.

Diamond rocked her child softly against her chest, glaring at the demon butler from behind her husband's back. "Sir, are ye really serious?" Joker asked. The others seemed a little hesitant, Diamond more than others, to Joker's decision but trusted his instinct.

The woman took off her jacket that hung loosely around her arms and wrapped it around her son and took him back to her tent. After putting Vincent down for bed and tucking him in, Diamond sat on her shared bed and sighed softly, "Something wrong?" Joker asked once he returned. Both of their makeup was removed and out of costume into loose yet comfortable clothing.

"I'm sorry Joker...I just get an uneasy feeling around that gentleman. He was in the crowd with someone I know...Granted, I doubt he'd remember me but I'd think he'd send his butler in to find something," She confessed. Joker hugged his wife tightly and caressed her navy hair, "I know Juliet, but trust me alright? I won't let anything happen to you nor Vince," he said seriously. That tone was only used to extremely serious situations.

Diamond/Juliet nodded, now resting fully into the calming embrace brought by her husband. Over Joker's shoulder was a small mirror. Pinned to the mirror was a photo of Juliet Phantomhive and her sister in-laws as well as her two nephews and brother. It was thirteen years old so it was crumpled at the edges but still in relatively good condition.


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel stood in regular clothes in front of Joker with a medical eyepatch on instead of his usual one, "Goodness me, ye sure brought along an incredibly adorable child, eh? Are you a boy?" Joker asked, for once Diamond not at his side like normal.

Ciel didn't look the least bit bothered to be there, "Yes. I was a pageboy at the manor," he explained. Others there either marveled at his cuteness or wonders who he was, "Im Finnian," he lied. It was only until Ciel started his entry with the daggers that Diamond actually showed up.

She hadn't had Vincent on her hip, but almost ran away when she saw Ciel. The boy saw this and eyed her for a moment, 'That must be Juliet' he thought to himself as he threw a dagger to the target. It almost hit the ground until it practically bounced off of air onto the target, shocking everyone.

"Then up next is this!" Joker exclaimed, trying to give him a harder challenge. Before Ciel could go up to the tightrope, Juliet quickly put her hands on his shoulders and knelt down to his ear, "Stay safe," she whispered before letting him go. "Doll! Tie the life-line tight now! He's yet a novice so he'll hurt himself if he falls!" Joker called to Doll, who was doing exactly that.

Ciel tried to hide how nervous he was, being so high up and all. Juliet held onto her husband tightly, anxious for what could become of the small boy, "won't you test me with something else?" Ciel asked loudly, making sure his voice was heard all that way down. A small chuckle found its way to Joker, "Oh? Retiring already, hm little fellow?" he laughed.

Diamond pinched his arm slightly, "He's only a boy, take it easy on him," she scolded. It didn't go unknown to those watching that Ciel and Diamond looked incredibly alike, apart from a few features. After more persisting, he finally made a move on the tight-rope. Whenever he wobbled, Juliet's grip on Joker's arm got tighter as she was more nervous.

It didn't pass by Juliet that he was in pain as he walked on steadily, something was going on and she was too scared to find out yet. "The this cutie-pie passes, right ol' chap?!" Dagger laughed as he patted Ciel's head quite roughly.

Juliet shook her head, "Not yet Dagger, he's missing something important," she informed. The couple finished together, "A first class...Smile!!" They both grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

"This is the rookie Black," Joker introduced the two new recruits. Juliet stayed close to Ciel, protectively holding him by his shoulders 'maybe it's a paternal instinct for her since she's a mother' Ciel silently hoped. "And this little one is...Smile!!!" She laughed before tightening his eyepatch after noticing it loosen a bit.

Ciel was the least bit pleased with his stage name as it was the opposite of what he liked to do. The boy deflated a little bit as the crowd just grinned at him, "I look forward to working with you," his voice cracked a little bit. The crowd was pleased with his answer before they pestered at him to smile.

Joker gave the two a brief tour of the whole circus while Juliet slowly tagged along behind, keeping an eye on 'Black' (Sebastian), "What's become of your right eye Smile?" Joker asked cautiously. Ciel touched his eyepatch out of instinct and quickly made up a lie.

"Ah...This...There was an accident..." He said. Joker's face became sympathetic and solemn, "How sad...For someone so little to have had such misfortune befall him..." his sad face then became happy again. Wendy then tapped Juliet on the shoulder, causing her attention to avert to the incredibly small girl.

Wendy looked up at her and spoke to her, Ciel tried to listen in but couldn't when a sudden baby cry came close. Beast came by with little baby Vincent and handed him off to Juliet, but nothing she did calmed him down.

The baby then started reaching out to Ciel, this created confusion for them. "Let me try something," she stated before slowly nearing baby Vincent to her nephew. As soon as he got close, the baby calmed down. A small smile came onto Diamond as she knelt down beside Ciel, "I hate to do this Ci-Smile...But Vince seems calm with you, mind if you at least hold him until he falls asleep?" she asked softly.

Something inside Ciel told him to agree, and he did. Juliet kissed her son on the forehead, "Be good for your cousin Ciel," she whispered to him as if he was to reply, but Ciel heard and flushed. As much as he wanted to catch the circus in the act, something told him to find out more and bond with his unknown aunt Juliet.

"Strange isn't it Ju? Vince ain't used to strangers but warmed up to ye quicker than anyone," Joker said to both his wife and Ciel, still kept in the dark about the nephew in front of him.


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn't until around training time that baby Vince fell asleep against Ciel. The young child made him slightly uncomfortable but stuck with the seven month old, it would be too cruel to leave a baby who was ill in the cold like that.

Joker took the small boy off of Ciel's shoulder when he left them be in he training grounds to build up their skills. "Guard snakes instead of guard dogs eh?" Ciel said to himself, assessing the information he had just acquired. Sebastian stated that the children they were looking for were no where near the vicinity, this surprised Ciel since he had not mentioned it earlier.

As time went on throughout the evening, the duo found out that William T Spears (A grim reaper) was there too for a very similar reason. For the two, it meant a bit of trouble since the demons and reapers are sworn enemies.

Ciel and Sebastian were assigned rooms separately; Ciel was with a boy around his age called Freckles and Sebastian roomed with Suit (William). It was very much displeasing for the two enemies and unnerving for Ciel. Worry was in him that they would reveal their identities on accident due to a feud.

"Say...Can I sleep on the top bunk?" Freckles asked Ciel, since they were roommates. Ciel nodded, "By all means. I was just thinking I would prefer the lower bunk," he confessed slightly. Freckles then leant over the wooden railing to see him. "I've been thinkin', you sure speak really pretty 'n' upper crust, like" he stated bluntly.

The statement caught Ciel off guard, he tried to play it off easily," D-Do I? It must be because I've been working at a manor since I was little...and besides, Diamond does too!" He tried to mooch off a bit of information about the navy haired woman whether she was his aunt or not, he wanted to know.

His answer stirred more questions for Ciel, "Well Juliet gave up the high life so it's understandable." Ciel raised an eyebrow, theories bubbling in the back of his mind and more questions forming, "High life?" he asked.

"Ju gave up the life of a noble for Joker and all of us, why do you ask?" Freckles wondered. Everything was slowly piecing together, but it required more information to complete the puzzle.

"I just think I know her relatives."


	11. Chapter 11

"Joker, I'm telling you, he's up to something!" Juliet said to her husband. Joker held his arms up in defence, "And I believe ye Ju! But why would he if he knows who you are?!" he argued back. Recently it appeared there was some sort or trouble in paradise that the circus troupe wasn't aware of, their arguments were taken away from the group and out of earshot from everyone.

"I don't know! He's alone and scared and has too much responsibility on his hands! He's not happy on his own!!" She countered back. The arguments got worse and worse to the point that the first stringers became aware of the situation, "I was left alone Juliet! You're aware of that!" The argument became incredibly heated.

Doll had her ears covered by Beast and the others listen in with sadness. They had never known the couple to fight like this. Sure, they had had squabbles at times but it never lasted this long. Dagger had taken Vincent away from the argument, not wanting the small child to listen to his parents argue. "I was perfectly happy that way!"

"What are you saying Joker?! That everything I've given up was for nothing?!!" The hurt in Juliet's voice was very much clear. Joker paused, realising what he had said on accident. The rest of the crew held their breath, tension was clear in the air. "Ju that's not what I meant and you know it," he quickly said.

Juliet was quick to respond, "Then what did you mean!!!?!" strands of her navy hair fell aside her face, tears pooling in her eyes. Joker sighed and cupped her cheek with his skeletal hand, "I meant...I was alright the way I was...But I'm happy now with you! I didn't mean any of that," he said softly.

Beast slowly lowered her hands from Doll's ears as the tone became quieter, "You know I love you Juliet and I wouldn't give up what I have with you for anything. You are my wife," He said quietly while resting his forehead on hers.

The woman then started crying heavily, trailing down her cheeks as she held onto her husband's arms tightly "I don't belong here..." she hiccuped.

Joker shushed her softly and wiped away her tears and kissed her lips, "Yes you do...of course you do...you always have," he comforted.

The troupe released their tense breath and left the couple be to comfort each other. Sebastian was listening in out of eyeshot, gathering the extra information that his master ordered.

Even though it wasn't what the Queen ordered, Cole did want to know if this Juliet was really his aunt or not.

"We all belong here Juliet...Juliet Phantomhive," Joker mumbled. After wiping her tears and rubbing her nose, she laughed half heartily "I haven't been a Phantomhive since I was seventeen...We sure married young," she confessed. It was true, they married just after she was disowned at seventeen years old and had Vincent at twenty-four. "But it was worth it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Juliet's Dream**

"Big brother?" A sixteen year old Juliet called to her older brother, Vincent. The man turned to face his sister, a small smile on his face to greet her, "Yes Juliet?" he asked her.

The two siblings were taking a stroll around London. Since the two didn't get to spend much time together since Vincent got married and had his sons, he decided to spend some time with his little sister for the whole day, "Why are those people over there so upset?" she wondered curiously as they passed by a group of people around her age sat under a broken box as shelter. Juliet was a sheltered girl, always spent time inside and was never told the wonders of life.

She was completely oblivious to the weak and suffering. Vincent has no idea how to respond to his little sister, but then a flash suddenly broke Juliet's thought and she saw a burnt person instead of her older brother.

She turned to the children and saw almost all of them were bloodied or burnt. The eldest boy, with bright orange hair, looked sixteen year old Juliet in the eye and cried out, "Its all your fault!!!"

**End of dream**

Juliet woke in a fright, beads of sweat rolling down the sides of her temple. She steadied her erratic breath and saw her husband still asleep but her child reaching out to her from his wooden crib.

The storm of the night was what kept her awake and calming her sniffling baby. The day she gave birth to her son played in her mind and a soft smile came upon her at her sister-in-law's generosity.

It was Angelina (Rachel's sister) that opened the doors to the hospital when she realised her sister-in-law was in labour and helped deliver the baby boy with no charge. Gratitude was what Juliet felt that day and the death of her was what made her feel guilty inside for not repaying the favour.

It then struck her, "It's just Ciel left...Ciel is the last one..." she whispered to herself as she rocked her son gently against her chest. She stood at the edge of the tent where the patter of raindrops was fairly loud yet soothing. Her eyes darted to the tent her nephew stayed in, "I must keep him out of danger..." she thought.

Ciel did feel the stare of his aunt from the inside of the tent, but didn't understand who or why. "If she's truly my aunt...then she must prove it."

 


	13. Chapter 13

Morning rolled around and to say that Juliet was tired was an understatement. She almost fell asleep again before breakfast. Ciel, on the other hand, was somewhat well rested but couldn't do anything that he was required to do; such as cooking.

Ciel sat at the breakfast table disheveled and tattered with only a single small loaf of bread on his plate. Freckles noticed the small amount of food he could grab and handed over some of his own food (which he stacked high on his plate).

Before Juliet completely passed by the two boys, she stopped behind Ciel, "Come on honey, I know you can do better than that," She scolded with a light hearted laugh before fixing his wrinkled jacket and messy hair. Freckles belted out a laugh at the womans behaviour, "By lookin' at you two, you could be mother and son!" He laughed.

Even though she was tired, Juliet was awake enough to know what the boy meant and laughed nervously, "That's funny Freckles...I mean, there's no way he could possibly ever be my son right?" her nervous laughter was obvious to passer biers.

By the time the two started practicing for their show, the small child Vincent was watching in awe at the sides. His small eyes wide enough to pop out of his head, but a toothless grin on his face. Juliet was speaking to her son while he leant against her chest on her lap as if he was going to respond. She discreetly pointed to Ciel and whispered to him, but it so happened that Freckles overheard her while leaning on a balancing ball.

"And over there is your cousin Vince..." She whispered. Freckles gasped and lost his balance and fell off the large ball, yelling in confusion. Baby Vincent clapped his chubby hands with a giggle before reaching his arms out to Ciel.

The boy didn't notice his cousin reaching out to him, so he ignored the baby regardless but did want answers out of Juliet whether he got them now or later.

"Uh...Smile...I just heard Julie say you're Vince's cousin!" Freckles exclaimed. Ciel hitched his breath, "I-Is that so?" his own nervous laughter matched his aunt's.

The similarities became clearer and clearer the longer Freckles pondered on it.


	14. Chapter 14

Ciel’s recent asthma attack was enough to send the poor woman over the edge. When word reached Juliet in the middle of the night, she broke down into tears. She had her head to her knees while she sobbed on her bed. Joker wasn’t there at the time to comfort her so she was chanting to herself to calm down, “Just calm down Juliet...this is no time to cry...your nephew needs you right now!” she told herself before getting up and drying away her tears.

 

Her breathing steadied and kissed her sleeping son on the forehead, hollering over Wendy who was passing by to take care of him while she was gone. 

 

As she made her way to the medical tent, she saw Beast clinging on to Joker. She yelled for him to wait as she gripped onto the man tighter. Juliet hitched her breath as she hid behind another tent nearby. Julie trusted Joker completely, but something in her heart weighed her down as something felt sketchy to her. 

 

“What’s wrong with ye? ‘tain’t like ye to be acting like this,”Joker said. He was on his way to visit Father. (the ringleader of their circus) “This is something we set our minds to doing.” Beast started.

 

Juliet’s posture visibly stiffened, Sebastian watched her out of the corner of his eye whilst observing the two’s fight. “Eavesdropping on your husband? I see you don’t trust him,” Sebastian said from behind her, making the woman squeak from fear. She faced the man and threw him a sour look, “I do trust him! I just...” she lost her words, not really understanding why she was watching.

 

Sebastian smirked, knowing he had caught her, “I won’t tell,” he put a finger to his lips to indicate his secrecy. Juliet released an unknowing breath before running to the medical tent. “Silly human to trust a demon...All secrets come out in the end, isn’t that right Ms. Phantomhive...”


	15. Chapter 15

A cool hand was placed on Ciel's forehead, waking him up briefly. His vision blurred but soon focused on the individual who woke him, it was Juliet. Her face was sincere but worrying, "You poor baby..." She whispered to herself before taking the cloth off of his forehead and soaking it in cold water to calm down the boy's fever. 

 

"A-Aunt Juliet..." His voice barely cracked out, his throat was sore and weak. Upon hearing her name, Juliet immediately turned around and clutched his hand softly, "That's me, I'm here" she reassured before putting the now cold cloth on his forehead again. Ciel found relief in the cold fabric and relaxed his body. 

 

Juliet helped him sit up a bit to take a sip of water before resting him on his back, "You gave me quite a scare Ciel..." She kissed his hand softly whilst on her knees beside his bed. When he could finally think straight, he realised she had just said his real name, "Y-You know who I am?" His voice was still scratchy but understandable regardless.

 

She laughed softly, a smile replacing the slight tear stains on her cheeks, "What kind of aunt do you think I am?" her laughter lightened up the mood a bit.

 

A silence overtook them for a mere minute before questions came flooding in from Ciel, "Why didn't you come find me? When mum and Dad died," He asked, he most popular question that plagued him. 

 

Juliet stiffened for a moment but answered slowly, "I didn't...I didn't know if I could take care of you as well as my brother did...but then of course I had a baby and regretted not trying to find you," she confessed.

 

His fuzzy mind processed the information slowly as a slight question was asked, "So Joker is my uncle?" 

 

Juliet's eyes discreetly widened at the mention of the man as memories of only a moment ago returned, "Of course. He has been for seven years...he just didn’t know it,” she replied. Her own voice was slowly cracking. Ciel’s eyes slowly drifted closed as he was falling back asleep.

 

She faced her nephew and brushed through his hair with her fingers, “You look exactly like my brother...What I would give to say goodbye to him on good terms one last time,” she hiccuped. An argument she had with Vincent (her brother) resurfaced in her mind, but she swallowed down her tears. 

 

“I love you big brother...I will protect your son as if he’s my own...I swear.”


	16. Chapter 16

Joker arrived at Father's house safely. Father was their founder and the one that protected the circus troupe when they needed it most, "I'm home Father," he called out, taking off his cloak and hanging it on the hanger.

 

“Joker! My boy! You’ve arrived!” Father exclaimed happily, having two children wheel him over to the man. Father was bandaged from head to toe, making his face unrecognisable. The two children that were by his side looked soulless and empty on the inside, But Joker couldn’t do anything about it otherwise something terrible would happen. 

 

“How are you Father?” Joker asked softly, his tone was no longer happy like normal, it was serious and different to normal. The bandages man laughed loudly, “I’m good!” Joker tried to be relaxed, but he couldn’t help but be tense around the man, “How’s that girl? The one that ran away with you?” he asked. Something about Father’s tone gave off a feel that he only cared about who she was and not how she was. 

 

“Juliet is fine, our son has the flu but he’s getting better,” Joker informed.

 

A glimmer shone in Father’s eyes, he got the names he wanted, “Juliet Phantomhive? The one who went missing?” he grinned evilly. Joker nodded hesitantly. Another laugh echoed throughout the mansion, “You really hit home with her then! Haha! I wasn’t even aware she was pregnant in the first place,” he bellowed. 

 

Joker sweatdropped for a moment, he forgot that there was a reason why he didn’t tell Father about Juliet. “And on top of that you named him after her brother, how sentimental of you,” his laughter died down. 

 

“I don’t see how that’s funny father. They were very close,” Joker sassed. It was one of the rare times he would talk back to him, but he half regretted it since it was scary to see Father angry. But this was a time when he didn’t blow up.

 

“I’m sorry, So he has the flu eh?” Father’s interest immediately shifted from Juliet to the three month old child he just found out about.


	17. Chapter 17

Ciel had woken up a few hours later only to find Sebastian in his aunt's place and Freckles clinging onto him, sleeping like a rock. "I see your fever has gone down" Sebastian noted carefully, his cold bare hand on his masters forehead.

 

"S-Sebastian?" Ciel questioned, wanting to see his aunt again. Sebastian smiled and picked up the weak boy in his arms. The two left the circus without a word of their disappearance.

 

Because of that, Juliet was frantic to find her nephew again but soon realised that he wouldn't have wanted to stay with her anyway, "As if he'd want to stay somewhere he doesn't belong..." she mumbled. The woman spotted Freckles nearby mounting a horse with Beast assisting her. 

 

"Where are you going?"Juliet asked when she reached the two. Beast only looked the woman in the eye briefly before turning away, "I'm going to find Joker," Freckles replied.  Juliet took this as an opportunity and told her to wait for a moment. 

 

Snake was sitting nearby with his snakes wrapped around him, Juliet spotted him and ran toward him with her child clutched tightly in her arms. "Snake! Can you take care of Vincent? I'll come back," She swore. Snake was still getting used to the woman and to even take care of her beloved child scared him, if something went wrong then it would be on his hands.

 

Regardless, he took the child anyway. His snakes wrapped themselves around the few month old as comfort when he started crying. The tears died down when the snakes tightened around his fragile body and kept him warm over the blanket.

 

Returning to Freckles, Juliet got on the horse in front of Freckles, "I'm coming with you," she stated. Her tone was serious and that meant she was not going to take No for an answer.

 

The two set off as fast as they could to reach their destination while the other troupe members prepared to infiltrate the Phantomhive manor.

 

The flicker of pages came from atop a nearby roof as William T. spears (no longer in his circus uniform) flicked through his book, labelled 'to-die-list' "Now then," he sighed.

 

"First of all...I came here to clean up after my coworker who botched his job..." William complained while lifting his glasses. "Furthermore, for a member of management like myself, this kind of work falls outside of my purview."

 

Ciel rested comfortably in the courthouse with a damp cloth on his forehead once more, now under the care of Sebastian, Agni, and Soma, "On top of that, cruelly forcing a public servants into harsh night duty for more than a month is just...ugh, for crying out loud," William complained further. 

 

"However, it all comes to an end tomorrow."


	18. Chapter 18

"There, there. It's not so far to go, so 'ang in there!" Freckles patted the horse gently as it drank from a nearby river. Juliet say at the banks of said river with her eyes closed, taking in the night time coolness. 

 

"I still can't believe Smile's with the yard..." Freckles mumbled, holding on to a Funtom company lolly pop. Juliet hummed in agreement, "Even when I was with my brother, I could never imagine my sweet nephew as someone apart of the yard," She confesses slightly. Her eyes fluttered open as she stood up and stretched out her muscles, a few joints popping in the process. 

 

"Come on honey, let's get going," Juliet called out before mounting the horse. The two set off speedily on their horse. 

 

With Ciel, he couldn't believe his eyes. The man before him was his uncle by marriage, almost sadistic but frightened. The man below his foot was the cause of the entire case and the man that tortured him merely five years before. The laughter from Joker made it seem almost...surreal that he was there.

 

Barron Kelvin, Father, remembered meeting Ciel five years ago as well as Vincent Phantomhive.

 

The woman was only visiting for an hour or so, so she met with other aristocrats of evil that worked alongside her brother. She sat on the armrest of her brother's chair with her legs crossed, looking more intimidating than she actually was. Her appearance made the Barron Kelvin wonder if she was a Phantomhive as well.

 

Vincent spotted the Kelvin and greeted him, despite not wanting to see him, "This is my little sister Juliet," he grinned, proud to call her his sister. Juliet didn't even say hello, she just stayed silent avoiding all gazes except Vincent's, "Please excuse her, she's shy," he apologised.

 

Kelvin wasn't worried about that though, he was more concerned with the resemblance between Ciel and Juliet. The aspects of Ciel that he wanted for himself were displayed so proudly in Juliet as well.

 

Now that the Kelvin had Ciel in his hands, despite being at gunpoint, he felt powerful. He felt like he had almost won if he could just get out of this situation. 

 

But then a gunshot killed him and blood loss killed Joker, Ciel and Sebastian showing no remorse for the deaths they had caused. Somewhere deep inside his heart though, Ciel did regret killing Joker and couldn't face his aunt wherever she was so he burned the manor to the ground.


	19. Chapter 19

Golden flames filled Juliet and Doll's vision. Father's mansion was burning to rubble, every part of it. The navy haired woman's heart picked up as she instantly remembered that her beloved husband was in there and was possible that he never got out. 

 

She then saw her nephew and his butler emerge from the flames unscathed. Freckles and her dismounted from their horse  as Juliet slowly came closer to the flames. "Black? Smile? Why're you two here? What's happened?! Where's brother?!" Freckles asked hastily.

 

Sebastian smirked as he replied with Ciel in his arms, "He passed away." he replied simply. At those three words, Juliet's heart broke into a million pieces and tears filled her eyes equal the size of her broken heart. 

 

She started to hyperventilate more than the normal person, since she was born her heart was always weak whenever put in extreme sports or sadness, but this sent it over edge for the first time in four years "You...You..."

 

 

"YOU MONSTER!!!" She cried as she ran directly into the flames in search of her husband. Freckles tried to stop her but her strength did not match the woman, so she attempted to take out Ciel and Sebastian herself while Juliet searched for her husband. 

 

In that attempt, the demon took her life.

 

But with Juliet, coughing and heaving is what she gave off. Scorching flames gave her third degree burns but she couldn't care less as her salty tears trailed behind her. She called her husband's name with tears and when she finally found his lifeless body in flames, she collapsed beside him with her arms wrapped around him in one last embrace before darkness consumed her.

 

William T. spears collected her cinematic record as well as her husband's, taking down the data of her and the day of her death before letting the record play out before her eyes...

 

Cinematic Record

 

Ten years before, 17 years old

 

It was an incredibly rainy day in London, but when was it never? Juliet Phantomhive, the youngest sister of Vincent Phantomhive and Francis Midford, was wondering the east end with her brother with an umbrella tightly in hand. 

 

As they wondered around, she noticed six children (one of them around her age) huddled under a thin cardboard box for shelter. The girl turned to her older brother, "Vincent?" she caught his attention. 

 

Recently, her brother had gotten married and had a child of his own. That was six years ago and the siblings barely had enough time to spend with each other like they did when they were younger, "Yes Julie?" He asked, his arm enlaced with his sister's so he didn't lose her in the rainy storm. "Why are those children looking so ill? Shouldn't they be at home?" she asked. 

 

The problem was, Juliet was sheltered. Since she was born, she had such a weak heart from being premature. Even then, her mother nor sister would let Juliet outside in risks of her getting incredibly hurt so she never understood poverty or starvation. To her, that kind of stuff was a myth.


	20. Chapter 20

Vincent didn't know what to tell his baby sister, he didn't want to crush her nor did he want to hide the truth from her, "that is their home Juliet," he said quickly before dragging her along. 

 

The two got to a bakery nearby. While Vincent was seeing what he could get for his son's birthday (since he wanted to have the whole day with his sister, he dismissed any servants to come with him), Juliet bought six loaves of bread and ran off to those children she saw before. 

 

She reached those children and finally saw how malnourished and miserable they were. The girl knelt down beside them and gave each individual a loaf of bread before handing her umbrella over to the eldest, an orange haired boy. Their fingers brushed against each other as she handed it over after reassuring him that she wanted him to take it to shelter his family. 

 

A thunder clap rang over them as they felt a single spark between their finger tips. Her heart jumped for a mere second as she got up "Je ... C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer!*" she cried before running off to her brother again. The orange haired boy didn't forget her face nor her generosity. 

 

"She looked like a noble..." The youngest girl said in awe, but the boy was just trying to comprehend what just happened between them.

 

Vincent turned around to see his sister completely soaking wet with no umbrella in hand, "Juliet what the hell happened to you!?" He yelled. The owner of the bakery came through with a towel in hand, Juliet then started drying off her hair at first before explaining what she did. The owner grinned, "That sounds awfully kind of you miss, those children always steal from me so at least they won't for a while," he said slightly bitterly. 

 

Juliet simply ignored the scolding she got from her brother and just stared outside the window, catching the eye of the orange haired boy once more.

 

From that day onwards, Juliet visited every day to see those children regardless of the constant scoldings she got from Vincent. But one day, she went to their home and saw that not a trace of them was there...Except a makeshift note scratched on the wall with a stone saying "Meet me at an orphanage in the countryside, Juliet"

 

 

* I...It was a pleasure to meet you! 

 

Please tell me if It's incorrect! My french is a little rusty


	21. Chapter 21

It took a while, but Juliet reached the orphanage semi-described in the makeshift note. She saw the group of people she had grown to love, one more than others in a very different way. The girl hitched up her skirts and ran over to them with a beaming smile, The orange haired boy pulled her into a tight hug before anyone else could get to her. Juliet laughed and hugged the boy back, "What are you all doing over here!?" she exclaimed, happy to see they were all alive and happy. The darkest haired boy enthusiastically bounced over to the two and gleamed, "We're gonna start a circus! And we've got names to go by!" He exclaimed.

 

They went over the names they were now to go by, and now Juliet could say that the one she had slowly fallen in love with was called 'Joker'. After catching up and joking around like they normally would, Joker pulled her aside to a hilltop where they thought nobody could see them. Joker held her hands tightly as they faced each other, "Juliet, I know we've only known each other for a couple of months and I don't have enough money or time to even say this but...I love you and I want to spend my life with you," he said quickly.

 

The news just hit Juliet, her eyes widened a lot. She was young and aristocratic and right now she was getting a proposal from the one she only knew for a few months, "You...You...What?" She said exasperated, unable to get out her words. He was about to repeat his words when someone called Juliet's name.

 

Juliet turned to the voice only to see an infuriated maid of hers, now dragging her away from Joker. From then, Juliet was locked inside her room for a while much to the dismay of Vincent. The isolation was slowly eating at Juliet's mind...so she broke the window and escaped through there.

 

Vincent came through the door and crossed his arms and looked at the maid with a knowing look, "I told you it wouldn't hold her back."


	22. Chapter 22

The pair got married only days later, despite what people said or tried to do to convince them otherwise. Juliet was claimed to be missing in action by aristocracy since they felt ashamed that she ran off with someone lower than her status. 

 

"How could you just run off like that?! And with someone you barely knew for a month!" Vincent yelled at his sister. After finding out about Juliet eloping with Joker, he was not the least bit happy. He wanted to be there with his sister but only found out that they got married almost five years ago. "I'm sorry Vincent but that's just how it is!" She retorted, just as angry as him but wishing he could at least be happy for her. The argument carried on almost throughout the night, Rachel covering the ears of her son so he wouldn't find out about his aunt and father arguing. To say that the two left on good terms was a lie...a big lie.

 

Juliet would visit her brother and sisters-in-law as often as possible before the argument but the constant moving made it slightly more difficult to do so. When she reached twenty six, Joker and her decided to try and start a family in to which they almost succeeded.

 

A miscarriage early on in her pregnancy brought sadness upon the circus first stringers, but they carried in regardless with smiles. The death of her brother, sister-in-law, and nephew only months later was enough to make her feel like it was a nightmare that she could wake up from but the return of her nephew brought her spirits up for a mere moment.

 

Early spring time three years later, Juliet was pregnant again. It was supposedly a smooth pregnancy, but the birth was unplanned at all. She went into labour not even a quarter way through their trip to the countryside. They rushed the woman to the nearest hospital where Angelina Dalles, Rachel's sister, was just locking up. When the red haired woman spotted her sister-in-law in labour, she immediately opened the doors again to assist her in the birth of their son.

 

The couple struggled to find a system to take care of their child but found a way in the end. They hoped to be a family that lived happily, but the betrayal of Juliet's nephew broke that dream as she died in her husband's arms...

 

Back to reality

After book of murder

 

Snake was bunched up in a ball wrapped in his snakes and rope. Sebastian untied the snake-man but the snakes refused to untangle themselves from a bundle in Snake's lap. "We won't let him go! Says Wordsworth," Snake said forcefully. Whether he was speaking for his snakes or himself, he would let go. 

 

But eventually the snakes loosened their grip and Ciel could see the sleeping form of his cousin in a bundle of snakes. 

 

He knelt down and took his cousin in his arms, much to the dismay of Snake. It then just hit him what he did, he made this poor boy an orphan without knowing it...


	23. Chapter 23

Ciel tried to raise his cousin to the best of his ability with the assistance of other people. Francis was in tears when she found out about her sister but helped Ciel in any way she could as an apology for never telling him about her. 

 

Despite all that, Vincent II never found out about his parents nor would they tell him about them. He was kept in the dark for nine years about his parents. He grew up to have his father's hair colour and mother's eyes but the persistence and attitude of the both of them.

 

"Who were my parents?" Vince bugged his cousin all throughout the day, he decided enough was enough and he wanted to know. Ciel groaned in annoyance, "I'm sorry Vince but I can't tell you!!" He started to grow irritated with the boy's constant pestering. 

 

The nine year old sighed and ran off to his room where he saw a woman who looked incredibly familiar to him. Something about her felt...warm and inviting. Beside her was a man looking very similar to himself. Vince sat himself between the two happily as they played with him, teaching him basic skills. It wasn't until the woman knelt in-front of him while adjusting Vince's waistcoat and tie, "Now Vince...Mummy and Daddy are going to be gone for a while...but you have to be brave for us, we'll back back soon," she whispered. Her appearance was slowly fading. 

 

The man put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, "I agree, You have to be strong for us," He presses a ghostly kiss on his son's forehead before the two faded out.

 

Vincent quickly got up and went to his cousin and started exclaiming how he saw his parents. Ciel didn't believe him at first but then he heard someone speak to him, "Thank you for raising our son into a true gentleman Ciel..." 

 

The youngest female Phantomhive passed on but left a legacy behind for the better, showing that love blossoms beyond aristocracy and status.


End file.
